


Fun with Words

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Learning From Experience [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Melbourne 2009, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porny interlude at the Australian GP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Words

He followed Sebastian into his trailer, shaking his head at the grin on the other man's face. "You're a smug bastard," he said, no real heat in his voice.

Sebastian turned around and tilted his head, looking even younger than he normally did. "I don't understand. What is 'smug'?"

Mark tugged him over to stand in front of the mirror in the bedroom, resting his hands on the other man's hips. "This grin, this is smug," he teased. "This little swagger when you walk."

Mark pressed up behind him and nipped at his neck, eyes twinkling with mirth. Sliding one hand around further to squeeze Sebastian's cock, he rubbed up against him, letting him feel just how turned on he was. "This expression you have when my cock is pressed against you. This is smug."

He quickly undid his lover's jeans, sliding them down along with his underwear and stretching to snag the tube of lube from under the pillow.

Slicking two fingers he pushed them inside Sebastian's arse, stretching him quickly. Then he shoved his own jeans down and thrust into him in one swift movement.

Both men groaned at the feeling and Sebastian reached out to brace himself on the mirror. Gripping his hips again, Mark started thrusting hard, not in any mood to draw this out. Sebastian wriggled and pushed back eagerly, trying to get Mark's cock as deep inside him as possible. He met every thrust, groaning every time Mark rubbed against his prostate.

Reaching around, Mark gripped his cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. He bit down gently at the junction of Sebastian's neck and shoulder, thrusting hard once more and coming with a soft cry.

Sebastian squeezed down around him, trying to intensify Mark's orgasm. Then he thrust into Mark's hand desperately, close to coming himself.

Mark took a deep breath and then started stroking him again, smiling as Sebastian wriggled in place, trying to get more of his cock and more of his hand at the same time. Rubbing his thumb over the head of Sebastian's cock drew a strangled moan from the other man and then he was coming, spattering the mirror with his come.

Mark kissed his cheek and then carefully pulled out. "That look you get when you know I can't wait to fuck you. That is smug."

Sebastian chuckled, turning around to kiss him tenderly. "Thank you for the explanation. If that is what being smug gets me, I'll have to try to do it more often." He grinned cheekily and pulled his clothing back up. "Now, excuse me. I have to get cleaned up and changed. I have a press conference to get to."


End file.
